You stay Alive
by Jedi-And
Summary: the last nobal act of a character. my first FFX so please be gental, but still please R+R


You stay alive...  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of FFX  
  
Authors note: this is my first Final Fantasy X fan fiction. It's an Angst about one of the characters.  
  
======================  
  
"I can't take this!" Rikku ran towards dark Anima.  
  
It had been a while since they had started their journey.  
  
"RAGHH!" Auron called, falling to one knee because of Anima's attack.  
  
On the way, they found out that a great enemy existed. And that it was more powerful than Sin himself.  
  
"Let's see how you like the heat!" Lulu called, raising her arms, ready to throw them down to cast a spell.  
  
Penance.  
  
"Tidus, Your turn! Use Blitz ace!" Rikku shouted, running back to be healed.  
  
To reach Penance, they had to defeat the aeons. But not ANY aeons. Dark ones, filled with corruption, anger and hate.  
  
"No good! We need Yuna!"  
  
And that was taking its toll.  
  
-----------------  
  
Earlier that day...  
  
"You want to go face Dark Anima!? We haven't even faced Dark Bahamut yet! What makes you think we can do it?" Rikku called, looking at Auron maliciously.  
  
"If we face him, and beat him, Bahamut will be no challenge. Besides, OUR anima is more than a match." He said, in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"But what if we don't win? What then?" Tidus asked. He did not reply. He merely looked to Yuna. The young Summoner looked at the pair as if to say, 'why me?'  
  
"Well?" Yuna looked back at him, then Tidus.  
  
"I... I think Sir Auron may be correct." She said timidly. "We shall leave tomorrow." She said before retiring for the evening. From there, things went down hill.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"We're taking a beating!" Tidus called to Wakka. Wakka preformed the Aurochs reel, but failed on a lot of the shots.  
  
"No kidding, ya? What are we gonna do?!" he asked, retreating and letting Yuna take his place. Yuna tried to think, tried to think of something and fast. There in front of her was the beast, chained and forced in to slavery.  
  
"We HAVE to run!" Tidus called. He looked over to Auron.  
  
"We won't get away in time!" Auron called. Yuna turned to them.  
  
"Run." She said plainly.  
  
"What? Didn't you hear what Auron said?! We won't make it!"  
  
"I'll stay, I'll use the Aeons to hold her off, pep the ship and get on!" she called, pulling out her staff.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just. Go." She said, turning her back so not to let them see her tears. "Pick me up if you can." She stressed the 'if' and Tidus all to well knew what that meant. IF you can't pick me up, leave. Stepping forward to protest, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing, not even a sound came out. He couldn't speak, she was going to throw away her life and he couldn't even say no.  
  
"As you wish." Auron said. He picked up Kimahri, as Wakka picked up Lulu, who promptly shoved him away say she'd be okay. Rikku was in the same spot as Tidus, speechless.  
  
"Yunie?" Yuna didn't turn. "Please, Stay alive, okay?" Small nod came from her, nothing more. Rikku ran with the others, helping a nearly dead Tidus to the ship. Yuna was alone, tears streaming down the Summoner's face as she stepped forward. She looked at her staff, the Nirvana. That is where she might be.very soon.  
  
"You stay alive." Auron said, never leaving his usual tone of voice. They started the airship and started to take off as Yuna started to summon Bahamut. The giant Dragon came down on to the mountainside and used Mega flare on Anima. The beast was barely stunned. Anima shot pain at Bahamut, and he fell to its power. Yuna's expression faltered, her face turned to fear. She wanted to run but here thoughts came back to her friends, only making her more determined in her resolve. Aeon after Aeon, she called forth, and each where destroyed, making her weaker and weaker. Yuna, the Summoner. Some Summoner she was, crawling, crawling in the dirt and the filth, and trying to gain the strength to continue. Pain, the pain surging though her body as she stood.  
  
"I have to...go on!" she only had one Aeon left. Yo-jin-bou. She called the bodyguard and looked up to him, standing painfully, weakly she handed him what scrap of money she had and pleaded to him. "Please, help me..." stepping back, she watched as he drew his sword. 'That's not what I wanted him to do!' she thought as he drew the blade from his hip, rather than summoning the other blade. He slashed at Anima and caused extensive damage, but not a lot compared to Anima. He struck back, knocking the bodyguard down. Yuna collapsed, exhausted, unable to think straight. "Wha..." she couldn't even see straight, but her hearing was still acute as she heard the air ship take off. They did it, they left her. But it no longer mattered. Even if they went to get help, it didn't matter, she would be dead within the hour and it would take a few just to get help. Yojimbo stood back up, just as exhausted as Yuna and attacked again, making Anima a little weaker, but still not weak enough.  
  
"We've got to go back!" Tidus called.  
  
"To late! We have to go get back up!" Auron shouted, becoming a bit more agitated. So the Air ship flew, leaving Yuna behind.  
  
Hours passed and they returned back to where Yuna was. No Anima, no Yuna. They looked around, on the floor in front of them, Yuna was there, surrounded by red snow, where her blood has been absorbed like a sponge. Tidus walked over to her, lifting her head, which fell back limply, her eyes where cloudy and dark, like there was no life left. All wept, for that day, they're hope died with her.  
  
End.  
  
What do you think? Please review. 


End file.
